Invasion of Privacy
by Purple Raindrop
Summary: Sam fiddles with an alien device...


Title: Invasion of Privacy

Author: Purple Raindrop

Spoilers: Anything up to and including season 7, possibly, though nothing major!!!

Season: Mid season 7, (pre- Heroes)

Disclaimer: None of Stargate, SG-1 is mine

Notes: I've had this sitting around for a long time, and just haven't got around to posting it, it was one of the first fics I ever wrote, please read and review.

*****

"The UAV showed a building in the trees just around here," Daniel said.

"Daniel, I can't see any building," Jack yelled at him from somewhere in the trees a couple of yards away.

"I know it's around here somewhere Jack," Daniel yelled back.

"Colonel O'Neill appears to be right Dr Jackson, I cannot see a building in the area," Teal'c's voice came from the thick trees.

"Just trust me guys, it's around here somewhere."

"Carter?" Jack yelled.

"Nothing yet Sir," came Sam's reply.

"Dr Jackson, I appear to have found it," Teal'c called from just ahead.

"This is amazing," said Daniel, already engrossed in the writing carved into the building's stone doorway as Jack and Sam arrived.

"What is," asked Jack.

"This appears to be one of the Ancients languages."

"Oh," Jack replied, following Sam into the building.

The building consisted of a circular room with a large pedestal in the centre.  On the pedestal was a large colourless crystal in a stand surrounded by a variety of dials and buttons.

"This is fascinating," Sam said sounding excited.

Jack looked like he was about to say something when Daniel called him outside.

"Don't touch," was all he said to the Major before heading outside.

"What is it Daniel?"

"It's…" Daniel stopped as a large flash of bright, white light came from the building.

"Carter?" her CO called "Carter, are you OK?"

There was no reply from inside. The three remaining members of SG-1 rushed into the building, finding Major Carter on the ground.  Jack bent down and checked her pulse,

"She's still alive, let's get her back."

*****

"Humhumhum"

Sam heard tuneless humming as she dragged herself awake; the last thing she could remember was touching one of the buttons on the device on P3X-846 and a burst of white light.  However, she was now back in the infirmary at the SGC.  _Where is that humming coming from,_ she thought to herself?

"Who's humming?" Sam asked still groggy from sleep.

"Sam, you're awake," Dr Janet Frasier peered over.

"Hi," Sam said, "was that you humming?"

"Sorry, I didn't realise I was humming out loud, I've had the same tune stuck in my head all day.  Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, actually,"

"Yes, well, I recommended staying on the base for 24 hours just in-case."

"So, I can go?"

"Not quite yet, I want you to have a few hours rest here first."

"Hey Sam," said Daniel entering the infirmary.

"Hi"

"I've been trying to translate the language on the outside of the building; I think it might tell us what the device that knocked you out is supposed to do."

"Thanks Daniel."

"I'll come back when I have some more information."

"Bye"

_He has one cute ass!_

Sam gave Janet a funny look, "did you just say something?"

"No" the doctor replied before turning back to her work.

*****

"OK, you're free to go," Janet said to Sam a few hours later.

"Great," said Sam, already jumping out of bed.

"Just remember, stay on the base until tomorrow at least"

It was lunchtime and Sam was starving so she headed towards the commissary only passing a scientist, who appeared to be talking to himself aloud about a report that was due in.

As she opened the doors to the commissary she was hit by a blast of noise, _why is everyone shouting?_ She wondered before hearing,

_I wonder if __Carter__ has been released yet?_

Spinning round, she saw Colonel O'Neill eating lunch on his own with his back to her.  Then it hit her, no one was shouting, they were thinking, she could hear peoples thoughts.  When she touched the machine it must have given her the ability too hear what people were thinking.

_This could be a huge advantage against our enemies,_ she thought.  Knowing she should report to the infirmary she stopped, but she was hungry and she hated that place, besides what harm would it do if she didn't report it until after lunch.

After collecting her lunch from a very horny junior officer, she wandered over to where Colonel O'Neill was sat and now singing the circus theme song.

"Sir,"

"Carter, you're out of the infirmary," said the Colonel, stating the obvious.

"Mind if I sit down Sir?"

"Help yourself.  So Carter how are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you Sir.  However, there is one thing; I think I'm hearing people's thoughts!"

_Huh!_  "Huh!"

"I think that when I touched the machine it gave me some telepathic ability."

"Major Carter, I see you are feeling better."  Teal'c said as he approached them, interrupting the conversation.

"Teal'c!"  _Can she really hear what I'm thinking?_ O'Neill looked down at his bowl of strawberries and cream.  _Strawberries, think about strawberries._

Looking up he saw Carter giving him a very strange look.

"I will see you later Colonel O'Neill," _I must go and clean my staff weapon before our debriefing._

Carter's head spun around to glance at Teal'c before looking at her gap to smother a giggle.

"What was he thinking?"  O'Neill questioned.

"Oh, he just values weapons maintenance very highly."

"Ok, if you can really hear people's thoughts, what am I thinking about?"

_Strawberries, _**_strawberries…_**

"You're thinking about strawberries Sir."

_Whoa, shit!  Ok, don't think about anything incriminating…_

"How about you just stop thinking, Sir."  Carter added with mild amusement, before rubbing her head.

"Are you ok Carter?"

"I'm fine; I'm just getting a bit of a headache."

"I think you should head back to the infirmary,"

"Sir," Sam's voice was pleading,

"Now Carter, and that's an order."

*****

"Ok, well I've managed to translate some of the text on the outside of the building.  It seems to say that the building is where a spy is given his tools, which would make sense.  I've started to translate the text on the inside of the building and I think it's instructions of how it works."  Daniel explained to General Hammond 30 minutes later in the infirmary.

"Sam, have you noticed any other new abilities?"

"All I'm noticing is the worst headache I've ever had and nothing will shift it! And Sir," she said turning to Colonel O'Neill, who was standing next to her staring blankly into space, "**STOP HUMMING THAT TUNE!**"

"Major, that will do," General Hammond interrupted, before Carter furthered her insubordination towards her CO.

"Dr Frasier, is there nothing else you can do?" said General Hammond, turning to the Doctor.

"I'm afraid not Sir, the human body was just not designed to be put under this kind of stress, there's nothing I can do until her new abilities have been removed."

"You said that she couldn't hear people's thoughts through walls," Daniel said to the Doctor.

"Yes but…"

"So would putting her into solitary confinement help?"

"I guess, it might."

"Do it," said Hammond, "Dr Jackson, I want a full report on how to work that machine as soon as possible."

*****

'Knock, Knock'

"Enter," General Hammond called from inside his office.

"Ah, Dr Jackson, come in."

"Here's the report on the text."

"Do you know how to work the machine?"

"I think so, but Sam will have to come back to the planet in order to reverse what's been done."

"Ok, tell Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 you have a go, you leave in 10 minutes."

*****

"Colonel, are you ready to go?" came General Hammond's voice over the intercom.

"Ready when you are Sir!"

"Chevron 7 locked."

"Good luck Colonel."

_Up, up and away_

"Colonel, could you please refrain from thinking as much as possible."  Requested Carter as they arrived through the Gate.

"Ok, let's get going, we need to get Carter back to her usual self as soon as possible."

"Right, Daniel, can you put this thing in reverse," said Colonel O'Neill as they arrived at the building.

"I'll get started, I think if I just turn this knob in this direction it should reverse what it did to Sam as soon as she touches this button."

"Great, I'll go get Carter."

"CARTER!"

"Ok Sam, once we leave all you need to do is press this button."

"Great, the ultimate headache cure, a blackout!"

"Good luck!"

A sudden flash of white light indicated the device had gone off and Colonel O'Neill raced inside.

"Is she alright Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c queried.

"She's alive, but we need to get her back to the SGC."

*****

"Sam, you're awake," said Janet, walking across to Sam's bed.

"Hey, Carter, can you hear this?"  Her CO interrupted.

Sam listened to any sign that she might be picking up O'Neill's thoughts.

"No Sir, nothing," Sam replied with a smile

"Well then," said Janet, also smiling, "as soon as I've finished doing some tests, I guess you're free to go."

"Great."

End.


End file.
